


Man in the Mirror

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Hannigram - Freeform, InYourSkin, Intimacy, M/M, New Orleans, New Orleans Killer, Role Reversal, Sex, Smut, detective lecter, doctor graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Detective Lecter is on the hunt for the  NOLA killer and looking for a hint to his past when he runs into Doctor Graham, an unconventional therapist.





	1. Chapter 1

Every year the doctor left his home office to walk New Orleans streets where the Mardi Gras Parade floated on by. He enjoyed the view, the music, the rowdy behavior of those younger than himself, and often the food. His dogs didn’t love it as much, so he left them at home with a white noise running to block out the loudness of the party goers. Hands clasped behind his back, Will walked the length of the block, dodging a few people with a side step, careful about meeting any eyes where he didn’t want see more. When he was not in work mode, Will Graham hid away from the world, and kept to himself, in his own little world.

A few beads were thrown off a float at him, and Will picked them up, holding them in his hand, standing there long enough for someone to have seen him. Feeling someone’s eyes on him, Will glanced over the crowd, across the street, meeting a pair of amber irises with his own sea blue, a jolt coursing down his spine.

The tall man with the golden eyes held that striking gaze, feeling the same spark as a sort of connection was made. He'd only come to such a gathering to seek out a killer that had his whole department and the bureau perplexed. Straightening his black leather jacket, his eyes seemed to twinkle by the light of the setting sun that shone down upon them as though it were illuminating a path to bring them together. He began looking for an opening to walk over and make an introduction. 

This was why Will hardly ever made eye contact outside of his work. However, the pull was too much, and he felt himself drifting toward a crosswalk, motioning to it as though the other man would understand. The crowd grew around him, pushing him as he tried to wade through them, a bus float blasting music around them, more beads thrown toward Will. The man saw and began walking towards him; he just knew what that meant. Sadly, he too was blocked by the masses and the appalling, vile sheep that scattered right into the space in which he was trying to venture. A snarl formed on his lips as he tried to catch sight of those curls and eyes, but his efforts were in vain.

Will dodged a few more people and when it didn’t work, and the float passed them, followed by three more, Will finally gave up, and slipped into a bar to avoid more crowds, and get a drink. If he was lucky, the other man would find him, but if not, then it was simply not as meant to be as his thoughts had lead him to believe. The leather clad stranger finally made it over, but by the time he did, he’d lost sight of the beauty he’d been seeking. He felt annoyed in all honesty and the crowd was only agitating him further. It was then that he realized what he was doing, and as such, he decided to simply go back to the reason he’d been there in the first place. 

***

The next morning Will gazed down at his notes and appointment book, a new name on his list, someone who had called days earlier and Will only had this time slot available. Hannibal Lecter. He glanced at his watch, and then the door, expecting his new patient to be right on time. A soft, yet firm knock came then, Hannibal waiting to be let in before he just walked inside. Despite it being a public office, he wanted to respect the boundaries in case the previous patient was still there inside. It wouldn’t do to start off with rudeness. 

Will stood, clad in his simple slacks and a white button up shirt, he wasn’t overly dressed, but not under dressed for his profession either. He opened the door. “Come in, Mister Lecter.” Will looked the man over starting at his shoes and then up, and only when their eyes met did Will take pause, outwardly staring.

Hannibal held his gaze, epiphany clear in both of them, and he smiled faintly, that same glow back in his eyes. "Yes. Thank you, Doctor Graham," he said, walking inside, once more pressing down his black leather jacket over his maroon button up dress shirt. It was a bit of a mix, style wise, elegance with the veneer of rugged roughness. He didn't speak again yet, he wanted to see what would happen.

“Please, take a seat.” Will gestured to any of the spots that Hannibal would feel most comfortable and gathered his leather bound book and his pen for writing notes in. Will took his seat in his usual spot, watching Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded, and went to sit across from Will, crossing one leg over the other. He didn’t let his dark gaze stray from him, his nostrils flaring to take in a deep, telling breath. “Thank you, Doctor Graham,” he said once more, then clasped his fingers together on his lap. “I appreciate you fitting me into your schedule on such short notice.”

“I had a cancellation, you were very lucky,” Will replied, one leg crossed over the other, book in his lap, not addressing the elephant in the room. “What brings you in?”

“Whispers.” Hannibal’s answer was cryptic but full of meaning. He licked his lips contemplatively and uncrossed his leg, leaning forward with forearms resting on toned, pant clad thighs. “Whispers of the past and demons that continue to taunt me even now.” 

Will wrote that down, neatly, scrawling it over the paper. “Taunt or _haunt_?”

“Both I suppose,” Hannibal confessed, though… perhaps it was more the latter, more so than he cared to admit. 

“What taunts you, Hannibal? What do the voices from your past say to you?” Will looked up, raising his brows speculatively.

Right down to it. Good. That was why he was here. Nothing was worse to Hannibal than banal small talk or niceties. Sure he was polite and capable of the aforementioned, but he wagered Doctor Graham was the same as himself in that regard; he felt a...kinship. “I had a sister once...her name was… Mischa.” He took a moment, as if giving silence to pay honor to her very name, then continued, “She’s dead. She is also the voice that resounds in the darkened halls that lie within the bone arena of my mind.” 

Mischa and others he didn’t care to discuss just yet. 

Watching Hannibal carefully, Will made a note, easing himself into the younger man’s shoes, taking in his pain, his sadness, the reason for his being there. “You feel responsible, that’s why her voice is always with you.”

Hannibal raised brows in surprise. Will was able to see inside, to become him. With a swallow, he nodded, barely visible but it was there. “Yes. She was not my child, but my charge, and I turned away long enough for her to be taken. She was murdered that night.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. How long ago? How old were you?” Will made another note, pent scratching softly on the paper.

“I was just a boy. Eleven years old. She was five when they took her from me.” Hannibal nodded his thanks, feeling emotion well up in his eyes, which he pushed back. He could hear her voice in his mind, calling to him. 

“Who took her from you?” Will watched Hannibal try not to fall apart, but this was therapy, they had to dig in deep to find the root, to see if they could… heal it.

"A foul group of Lithuanian collaborators, turned looters. Killing her was not enough. They cannibalized her. It destroyed my faith in any notion of God or justice." A tear rolled down Hannibal's sharp cheekbone then, and he recalled every detail as though it had happened only moments ago. "I became mute for some time after that, only speaking in the form of screams as I slept at night." 

Will raised a brow at the younger man, their eyes meeting once more. “Did they make you watch?”

“No, but I aided in setting the table that she was to be served on. They remained in our home for three days beyond that after they’d dined on her and fed her to me,” Hannibal explained, his fingers running over the fabric of his pants as he peered into Doctor Graham’s eyes. 

Ah. There it was. Will wrote that down, a little bigger. “Your guilt weighs on you. Eating your sister has left her a part of you, and her voice is a reminder of that.”

“I find myself torn between wanting to be free of that guilt and not wishing to let go,” Hannibal stated, knowing it was what he had left of her, the part he’d consumed. Was it that alone that had turned him into the man he was? He wasn’t certain. 

“You were force-fed, but delight in it just a little knowing your sister is with you, and yet you loathe that you do.” Will took a moment and then handed Hannibal a box of tissues, their fingers touching as he did, that spark there once more. “I think if you want any sort of peace, you need to let go. Reconcile with yourself that it wasn’t your fault. If that’s what you want.”

Hannibal felt it too and brought the tissue up to dab away the tears. He nodded his thanks once more. The doctor seemed to _see_ him, something no one ever had, especially not in his line of work. “I’ve come here for that peace so that I might continue my work unhindered.” 

“How is this hindering your work?” Will asked with a few more notes written down, filing away the shock and attraction for later. He couldn’t afford to get involved with a patient.

The officer was attracted to Doctor Graham too, had been since… well, he wouldn’t mention that now. He steeled himself to the topic at hand. “Jack Crawford insisted I seek help, which I had been deliberating on already. He noticed I have not been fully present. Sleep eludes me, the nightmares have started again. The crimes that I solve, they follow me home at night and coil beneath my pillow, trickling into my slumber where I see myself as each killer I help put away.”

“You are the killer because you believe you left your sister for dead at the hands of killers,” Will said with some understanding. “Penance for how you wronged her, your mind now makes you the killer every time.” It was interesting, all of it, Will could count on one hand, maybe less, how many patients he had with issues like this. 

Hannibal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, tucking the tissue into his pocket as to not set it on the glass table beside the chair. That would be distasteful. He agreed with his doctor though, it made a lot of sense. “These nightmares leave me with a staggering amount of confusion. It is not only the imagery produced, nor the guilt felt that torments. It is the fact that in them I feel quite… powerful.” 

“Because you’re a different killer each time? Is it the same dream every time, different killer?” Will canted his head slightly, studying his very interesting, new patient.

“Yes,” Hannibal acknowledged, licking his lips as he looked at his doctor. He cleared his throat. “So you can see how this is impeding my ability to work. I need my mind clear and focused.” 

“This isn’t an easy fix. Therapy and lots of delving deep, Hannibal.” Will set his pen and book down and leaned forward, a little more personal than he preferred, but he knew this detective would need some of that. “Weekly if not twice a week sessions.”

Hannibal leaned forward as well, his eyes trailing up the long line of Will’s neck, to his jaw, and then his eyes again. He couldn’t help but appreciate beauty. “I am prepared for that, Doctor Graham. Whatever it takes. Ironic isn’t it? I saw you just last night and here we are today.” 

The officer’s lips quirked into a smile, why not let it out of the bag now, since all the other band-aids were being ripped off. 

Licking his lips once, Will met Hannibal's eyes with an easy gaze, stormy and dark meeting light amber. “Admittedly, I was disappointed when we lost sight of each other.”

“As was I,” Hannibal admitted, a strand of hair falling into his eyes, which he brushed back. He felt the electricity in their mutual gaze and licked his lips reciprocally. “Fate and circumstance have brought us to this point, it would seem.”

“So it has.” Will straightened, doing his very best to keep a cool and calm head about himself. He hardly ever dated, he never looked at people with interest until he knew them. To be instantly attracted to anyone was beyond his capacity, until now. A detective at that, a cop. He’d have to tread carefully.

Hannibal was similar in that aspect. He needed an intellectual stimulation before physical attraction, though he could certainly appreciate beauty, usually, those he had dated were more to serve a purpose or because he’d hoped for that mental connection. With the doctor, he’d seen his beauty, yes, but felt a spark that was unshakable, and now after having spoken with him, he knew he possessed the wit and mind he’d been hoping to find in another. Kinship. 

Still, there was no rush. 

“You do not seem the type who would frequent such events, Doctor.” 

“I enjoy the walkthrough once a year, and then I get out of the streets before the parties begin that evening,” Will explained, folding his hands in his lap, trying to remain as professional as possible. “You seemed to be looking for someone that was not me.”

“I was trying to catch a whiff of the case I’m working on currently. I thought he might be out last night and as such, I wished to be present. Otherwise, I would not have been there either,” Hannibal chuckled, sharp fangs peeking below his full upper lip. 

“Not your idea of a good time?” Will raised his brows and penned down something in the notebook once more after picking it up back. “You mentioned a case. Just one?”

“I would never consider such a savage form of entertainment enjoyable, no. I would much rather be at home, hosting a dinner party or perhaps composing a new piece on the harpsichord,” Hannibal explained. “One yes. But this one is giving us all quite the busy schedule. He kills in sounders of three, every three years. We’ve no proof these missing people are dead but we are treating them as such for the time being. Surely you’ve read about him...or her?”

There was a lot more to Hannibal than Will imagined, a few dinner parties and harpsichords were unusual but interesting. He wrote that down. “Right. It’s the case of missing people with no bodies ever being found, isn’t it?”

“Precisely,” Hannibal nodded, rolling his shoulders slightly. Just thinking of the killer made him feel the tension, but also… admiration. To be such a cunning killer with no evidence found was something God-like. “Last night was merely a hunch of course. I had decided that a large gathering such as that one would make for a prime spot to take someone from there unnoticed. It is time for this killer to strike again.” 

Will’s gaze leveled on Hannibal, very much aware now that he’d have to watch himself carefully. Perhaps closeness in this situation wasn’t a bad thing, being able to influence proactively. “Where do you suppose this kidnapper and killer takes the bodies? What does he do with them?”

Hannibal sat back in his chair, contemplating. He always chose his words carefully. “I thought he might be eating them but then I realized that was merely likely just due to the experience I had as a boy. I speculate he has someplace private. He's not social. Maybe his victims are chosen based on that. Perhaps he thinks they are nothing more than swine, unworthy of existing with others. He'd likely dispose of them how scraps are handled.”

“But he isn’t eating them, so would there be scraps?” Will asked, his walls rising around him, simultaneously intrigued and trying to save face, protect himself. 

The detective wasn’t an empath but he did try to put himself into this killers shoes, using his own reasoning to try to decode his methods. He thought about what he, himself, might do, and adapted. “There would be if he was feeding them to someone else. Maybe another victim, a friend, or even his pet. We give our pets what we don’t want to consume ourselves or we let them share in it with us if we do.” A pause then. “I wouldn’t think this killer would simply burn the bodies, that would take away the… intimacy of it. I believe he wishes for that, since he’s very much alone in the world. We all crave that in some form or another. Don’t you, Doctor?”

“I am very much alone as you are. I crave to be known, to have an intimacy with someone that knows me. I can’t say beyond that I require it or need it, or yearn for it,” Will explained, though still very much impressed with Hannibal’s analysis, though bits of it were a bit off.

It was hard to deduce the thinking of a killer when there had been no bodies discovered, but he nodded at Will, relating to that sentiment. “We all want to be seen, in one way or another.” 

“This ‘killer’s’ need to be seen is private. He hasn’t left you anything to see, and there for the privacy of it is important. Most killers beg for the attention, it’s why they do it. How does your killer want to be seen, detective?”

“Intimately. Perhaps he only wishes to be seen enough so that the masses will leave him be, or maybe he is hoping to catch the eye of someone worthy of seeing him. A gift for a potential companion. Someone to share in his darkness.” Hannibal wasn’t sure of course, but the good doctor was helping him to expand his mind on the subject. 

Will canted his head thoughtfully to the side, taking in a deep breath, making a few notes. “Have you ever put yourself in this killer’s shoes? Dreamed you were him while killing your sister?”

Hannibal swallowed and drew a breath of his own. “Yes, I’ve dreamt of being him and put myself as much into his shoes as I’m capable at least.”

“What do you do with your sister when you’re him? Is it the same?” Will jotted something down but then gave Hannibal his full attention once more. He had to know how much this detective knew or felt, or considered.

“I remove…” Hannibal took another breath, not finding pleasure in recounting the dreams, only because it’s her. Otherwise, they don’t bother him, were it someone else. “Her organs after strangling her with my hands. Then I prepare them carefully and partake of her.” 

“Is that just this dream or all of them?” It was interesting to Will that Hannibal was stuck on the bit about eating his sister.

“Just this one. The others I kill them but I do not take the same care as I did with Mischa,” Hannibal answered, becoming aware of things as he spoke of them. “I did not honor them, but instead displayed them for the world to see.”

“Your design in a dream where you are the killer. Perhaps you aren’t the killers you’re looking for, but the one that hides and crawls beneath your own skin, raging to be let out,” Will explained with some empathy toward the subject. “We’re naturally born to be killers, to survive, but society has locked us down to become… maddeningly polite.”

Pondering that, Hannibal licked his lips, his dark eyes meeting sea blues. He felt something then, an even hotter spark between them, and the beast inside began to howl. “And yet there still exists rudeness in all it’s vile banality. Would it be survival to remove those that seek to destroy the veneer of courtesy the world has forged, or would it be just?” He didn’t confirm that killer that was inside his person suit but instead redirected it. Perception was a tool that was pointed at both ends. 

“If those were the weaker, do they not become victim to the food chain as much as any other creature?” Will enjoyed a good discussion, it wasn’t often his patients were good for it, let alone make remarkable assessments. “You believe your sister’s killers to have been rude in taking your hospitality and turning it on you. They haunt you, and you’re still… hunting them down, aren’t you?”

Hannibal was enjoying their verbal game of chess as well. It interested him and stimulated in ways he’d not been in a long time, if ever. “They deserve a reckoning, justice, as it were,” he responded, his eyes scanning the doctor’s face as he spoke. “Righteous vengeance.”

“Is that what’s brought you to America? Are you hunting them?” Will asked, seeing a far better kinship in this than he thought. “You came to seek justice, stayed to give it everyone else.” 

The detective hadn’t admitted to what sort of vengeance he sought, not directly; he had to protect himself given the doctor’s obligations to report suicidal or homicidal behavior, but hunting to ‘bring’ them to justice seemed more just having them be arrested. It was safer that way. “Yes, they deserve to be punished for their sins.” 

“They killed your sister, murdered her, _ate_ her. I’d say they do,” Will agreed, and made a note, scribbling it down quickly. “Have you found any?”

“One, in Germany,” Hannibal answered, his tone a little rougher as he spoke of that. “He was handled accordingly.” 

“But you’ve tracked the others here?” Will canted his head, this therapy session quickly turning into something far more interesting.

“Yes, they are here in the city somewhere,” Hannibal answered, crossing a leg once more. He laced his fingers together, watching Will. 

“How long have you been looking? Do you believe they might be behind the missing people?” Will asked.

“For a few months now,” Hannibal answered, nodding his understanding. “Possibly, yes. That they could be.” 

“You’ve not been in New Orleans long then,” Will noted. “Where were you before this? Another city?”

“Baltimore for two years,” Hannibal answered, making notes of his own in his mind about Will. “Before that, Florence.” 

“Quick work for an immigrant,” Will commented and wrote that down.

“In a country that was _founded_ by immigrants, yes I suppose it could be seen as such,” Hannibal stated, finding the comment a bit foul, or bad tasting rather. He sniffed a little snarl, his teeth peeking out below his upper lip.“To those who view things in that manner.”

“I meant no distaste, Hannibal. Only that some who come here from another country could only wish to work as quickly as you did to secure the job and rank you have. It’s quick work, shows your intelligence.”

Hannibal canted his head, chin up, basking in the praise. He knew he was intelligent of course. “Thank you.” A pause and then, “How long did it take you to become what you have, hm? When did your proverbial phoenix rise from the ashes, so to speak?” 

“A doctor of psychiatry? Eight years. I’ve been practicing and helping patients for about… almost fifteen,” Will answered, not minding a few personal questions, after all, there was a fire between them, and it was best they knew each other before making rash decisions.

With a nod, Hannibal smiled faintly, smoothing down his leather jacket. “If I may ask, what drew you to this line of work?”

“Interest. People. The mind is a great thing, and I’ve had my fair share of therapists in the past, some who helped. I thought it was a good way to give back and help others in return. Every now and then I find a patient that intrigues me. We all win.”

“Do I intrigue you?” Hannibal asked, canting his head at Will. He understood what the doctor was saying though since he’d debated going into that very field but in the end catching Mischa’s killer was more important. “You certainly do me.”

“I thought it was obvious,” Will said with a little smile, eyes narrowed just slightly on Hannibal. “I do.” Will had once thought to be a cop, to save people, to help them, but… plans changed.

It was, of course, but Hannibal enjoyed hearing it. He smiled back, his own eyes dark and narrowed. He was amused and intrigued all at once. For the first time in a while, he saw the potential for true friendship. “Then since it is obvious to us both, I wonder how you might respond to an invitation for dinner at my home tomorrow evening.” 

“As your therapist or your friend?” Will asked, just to be sure. He didn’t want to cross any weird boundaries here with patient and doctor.

“The latter, but of course that is all dependent on if you view us as such or nearing that level. I’m aware you could be inquiring simply for your own knowledge and analysis,” Hannibal said with a friendly smirk on his somewhat youthful face. Mid-thirties wasn’t too old yet. 

“Being present at a dinner means I need to know how to hold myself in your presence. I’d like to be aware of our place with each other. A blooming friendship works well outside of this office, I think.” Will set the book aside, leaving the doctor-patient bit alone for now, and focusing on their… friendship.

“I agree with that,” Hannibal stated, looking at the book set aside. He felt a swell in his breast, hope that was growing. “In the spirit of the aforementioned, I'd like to be on a first name basis.”

“You can call me Will,” the doctor said with a little smile, finding it strange that he didn’t feel odd about letting a patient call him that.

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal said, smiling as well. He flared his nostrils, taking in his new friend's scent, leaning forward a bit. “Are you an animal lover?”

“I have dogs. They’re upstairs in the home part of this building,” Will said, aware that not many knew he lived where he worked.

“Ah.” Hannibal nodded with understanding, learning as much as he could about his doctor friend. “And when you’re not working or walking near parades, how do you spend your time, if I may ask.”

“I enjoy fishing, mostly. But you can imagine I don’t have much free time.” Will smiled and folded his hands in his lap to be as polite as possible, as though feeling how Hannibal preferred to be.

Hannibal smiled, licking his lips in thought. “I can certainly understand that. I do not have the time I wish I did. I enjoy sketching and attending the occasional opera or symphony when I can.” 

“Your sophistication proceeds this jaunty party town,” Will chuckled, but he did love his city aside from his comment. New Orleans had a reputation, and Hannibal almost seemed amiss in it if not for the leather he wore.

It was needed to play the part of course, though leather had its place on occasions. Still, Hannibal much preferred a nice Italian three-piece suit. On occasion, he indulged, and had to admit, he looked quite good in any sort of clothing. Such was his vanity though. He preened at the compliment, deadly cheekbones lifting as he smiled and ran his fingers through dark locks. 

"Thank you, Will. I must reciprocate by saying that the lights and show of color here in this city is nothing compared to the artistry of your beauty." 

Will cleared his throat as a flush spread across his cheeks and neck. “Thank you,” he said quietly, not unused to his patients trying to flirt, and usually he brushed it off, but there was something about the compliment Will liked.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal responded, admiring the flush of pink over Will’s sunkissed skin. It had been a test, of course, to see his response to it, and it was done unabashedly. “You mentioned dogs. How many do you have?” 

“Seven,” Will admitted with a cant of his head, hair slipping from it’s perfectly combed spot and falling into his eyes. “They were quite a handful last night as the parties got started.”

Hannibal would definitely be sketching an image of Will precisely how he looked then. Perhaps on a throne, surrounded by his dogs, bringing order to those he helped. “I can imagine they were,” he smiled, his eyes a little blown at the pupils, “Seven is quite a lot. Do you take in strays or breed them yourself?” 

“Strays. I prefer to adopt than buy and sell,” Will explained with some passion on the subject. “The little ugly ones no one wants.”

“Outcasts of society,” Hannibal noted, a tiny click sounding in his mind. A correlation of sorts. “I think it a noble gesture and a testament to who you are, Will.”

“Maybe I just like dogs.” Will smiled back, elusively.

“Dogs offer company without conditions,” Hannibal mused, his fingers tracing around his own knee, “Beyond the required care they offer love and loyalty. Something mankind often does not.”

“Dogs have the ability to be more understanding and loyal than most humans. After a day of meddling in the minds of others, it’s nice to hear nothing at all and curl up with a drink by the fireplace with my dogs.” Will checked the clock on the wall, he had other patients in soon, unfortunately. “I’ll have to insist that you make a standing appointment if we’re to venture through your mind together.”

“Of course,” Hannibal nodded, looking at his watch. He stood up, letting the conversation of dogs for now, but he enjoyed the visual presented from Will, even if it did include his pets. With a smile, he adjusted his jacket and pulled his keys. “I would like to do so and also look forward to seeing you for supper tomorrow. You have my address on file. Shall we say around six?” 

“Six,” Will said, standing, taking the book and pen back to his desk. “Would this time work for you?”

“Yes, it would indeed,” Hannibal replied, watching Will’s ass as he walked away. He made sure it was discreet. 

“Perfect.” Will made the note and penciled Hannibal in for the time. Then, he walked him to the door, opening it out to the sidewalk. “Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow,” Hannibal nodded, giving Will another look before saying goodbye and heading to his Bentley. It had been a good day thus far. 

Will watched him carefully, noting his car, and then set about back inside for his next patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering it was dinner he was invited to have, Will dressed up a little more, a tie properly noosed around his neck and a grey suit with a white shirt. Nothing fancy, but for dinner and considering how he perceived Hannibal to be, this would due to get him on his good side. He knocked on the front door of the house, taking in the exterior.

Hannibal opened a moment after, wearing a brown and blue plaid three piece suit, complete with matching tie and pocket square. He smiled when he saw Will, quite impressed. “Hello, Will, right on time.”

Hannibal cleaned up nicer than Will expected, honestly. He’d trimmed his own beard down a little, but not shaved completely. “I’m never late.”

“Nor am I,” Hannibal smiled, closing the door once Will came in. He turned to his handsome guest. “Striking, Will. May I hang up your coat? Supper is just ready.”

Will shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Hannibal. “What are we having?”

Hannibal hung it up and gestured for Will to follow him into the dining room, where he had wine breathing and an immaculate table set. “Roasted Ortolans," he began, pouring them each a glass of wine, "preparation calls for the songbird to be drowned alive in Armagnac. It is then roasted and consumed whole in a single mouthful."

“That sounds almost frightening for the bird,” Will said without much worry over what it meant for someone like Hannibal or himself. “Why this dish?”

Hannibal brought out a flaming cocotte, the flame flickering wildy, and placed it on the table in front of where Will was to be seated. As the flames died, two birds no larger than the size of their thumbs sizzled. He smiled at his guest, his friend, and pulled out the chair for him. "Among gourmands, the ortolan bunting is considered a rare but debauched delicacy. A rite of passage if you will. They are endangered, but who among us is not?" 

It was symbolic, and he wondered if Will would understand. Their friendship was rare, given both of their natures, but they'd found each other all the same. Celebration. Trust. Testimony. A meal representing life and death, and their _power_ over both. 

“A rare gift and meal,” Will said as he took a seat once offered, and unfolded his napkin in his lap. “Life is precious. I hope the birds were aware.”

 

Hannibal sat down and did the same, taking a bird between his fingers, gesturing for Will to do the same. “Let’s hope,” he chuckled quietly, “so many are not.” 

Will picked up the smothered and cooked bird, and held it to his lips, gesturing. “To a new friendship.” And down the hatch it went, Will stuffing the whole little bird into his mouth and chewing slowly as he gazed over at Hannibal.

“To us and our new friendship,” Hannibal said in response, echoing with a bit of a tweak of his own. He smiled, holding Will’s blue gaze, and placed the bird into his mouth, bones and all. It was euphoric, crushing the delicacy with his sharp teeth, his strong jaw working languidly. It was a poignant moment, and one he would not soon forget. 

Will took his time to work the bird morsal around in his mouth, crunching every last bit of it, like his jaws took it’s life. Finally, he swallowed and sipped the wine placed in front of him earlier. “That is singly the most interesting thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Hannibal blithely continued chewing, finally swallowing, and licking his lips once he'd done so to his own satisfaction. Only then did he sip his wine, after a swirl, and a sniff. It was absolutely perfect. The detective found himself very happy Will felt that way, and a darkness coiled inside himself because of it. He mused on the experience a moment before speaking again. 

"Yes, quite. It causes one to reflect, and with that reflection, and since we've just partaken of a life ended, I cannot help but wonder if you've ever done so before. Either by accident, or design? We've all thought about killing someone in one way or another, wouldn't you agree?"

“It’s human nature to fantasize about having the end of someone’s life. Most people don’t act on it, we simply brush it off and continue on with our good intention thoughts instead.” Will took another sip, aware he wasn’t answering the question directly.

Hannibal noticed it too, but didn’t probe further -- not yet. It was in his nature to be intrusive at times, as that was what he did in his professional life, and he also had insatiable curiosity. Taking another sip of wine, he set the glass down, pinching the stem between forefinger and thumb. “I believe we fantasize about it to feel like God in a sense. He does it all the time.” 

“Exactly. Oh, what a power that would be,” Will chuckled, going ahead and eating some of the sides presented with the dish.

Hannibal dished out some for himself as well and took a hearty but elegant bite. He had to eat in such a way in front of the other officers of course, so he thought a blend would work well here. “Ah yes, indeed it would.” 

They ate a little longer and then Will offered to help clean, so they worked on dishes in the kitchen. “Thank you for the meal, Hannibal. I can’t say I’ve been invited anywhere in a long time.”

“That’s a pity, as you are remarkable company,” Hannibal complimented, passing Will the last dish to dry. He brushed against him, arms just touching, and licked his lips at the undeniable spark that took hold of his senses once more. “Thank you for joining me at my table. I hope this is not the last time.” 

“Why would it be?” Will smiled over at Hannibal as their shoulders brushed. He dried the dish and set it in the cabinet.

Hannibal wiped down the counter and then washed his hands, moving so that Will could do the same if he chose to. He smiled, watching him intently. “It would be impolite of me to assume.”

“I enjoyed it,” Will said washing his hands and then drying them. He wasn’t sure if he’d overstayed his welcome yet, but staying much longer wouldn’t do when he had the pack to take out. 

As if reading his mind, Hannibal nodded, “Would you care for a drink by the fire? Again, I would not want to presume you have come to stay for more than supper.” 

“Maybe for a few more minutes,” Will replied with a nod. “Then I should get back to my dogs.”

“Certainly,” Hannibal agreed, finding it a shame since Will hadn’t been there too long, but nonetheless, it was a good start. He walked over to the bar, encouraging him to follow. “Would you care for more wine? Or perhaps a whiskey, bourbon, or brandy?” 

“Whiskey,” Will answered as he followed, placing his hands on the bar. “I need to get me one of these.” He didn’t want to go, but his dogs were priority.

Hannibal wondered how much Will made in his line of work that he didn’t have one, but it wasn’t thought of it in any sort of judgemental way. Maybe if all went well, he’d procure one for him, since he wasn’t hurting for money in the least. The detective poured Will’s whiskey, and a brandy for himself, handing the aforementioned over. “By the fire then, or would you prefer on the patio?” 

“Fireside,” Will insisted, waiting for Hannibal at the edge of the bar and then they walked to the couch where Will sat first. “You’re only doing this detective business to stay occupied, aren’t you? To aide in your search, but you don’t need the money.”

Hannibal sat down, angling his body towards Will. He pondered the comment and then nodded. “Yes. It is also a good way to silence the demons I spoke of yesterday.”

Unable to turn off his analyzing mind, Will simply nodded. He wouldn’t ask about where the money came from, or why, he could piece it all together later with a little research. “Keep the mind active.”

The detective didn’t mind questions, since he was usually quite curious himself. With a sip of his brandy, he licked his lips; his mind was always active, but he went along with Will. “Precisely.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Will insisted, reading every last bit of Hannibal’s demeanor, still having not expressed his ability to empathize. “Please.” 

“You’re correct about my taking the job not out of need, but my mind is always active,” Hannibal explained, thinking of how it often ran on multiple trains at once, never idle. 

“I believe we are all always active minded. I meant… something to keep your mind occupied so you aren’t letting your mind wander to dangerous territories,” Will explained with a knowing, easy air.

“Ah,” Hannibal smiled, darkly. His job did take him into dark and dangerous places but it did quell his need to wander back there when he was off duty. He reached out and gently clapped a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Yes, in that regard you are absolutely correct.”

Electricity sparked through Will at the touch, his pupils blown wide without realizing he’d had such a reaction to the touch. “We all need a little distraction sometimes.”

Hannibal noted that, seeing the black covering the expanse of blue in Will’s eyes. He wasn’t a doctor but he knew the body enough for that. With a charming grin, he nodded, rubbing his shirt covered skin with his thumb, then moved his hand. “Distraction can be useful I’d wager. It resets the mind. At least in my layman’s opinion.” 

“Hardly layman’s,” Will insisted, shoulders relaxing once the touch was gone. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, considering he’d not dated much or often, for personal reasons.

A proud cant of head was given then, the detective always enjoying flattery. What’s more, he felt it to be sincere from Will. The doctor’s opinion of him mattered even more than that of the society he often entertained. He sipped more brandy as the fire crackled near them, the glow illuminating seeking eyes. “I cannot help but feel as such when in your presence, Will. You have remarkable insight into the human mind.” 

“It’s my job, and a hobby,” Will chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “When you love what you do, it’s never work.”

“I concur,” Hannibal smiled, finding that when Will laughed or grinned he did the same. “You’re granted access to walk through the corridors of the mind. I can only imagine that it is often an interesting journey.”

“It can be. I enjoy delving deep into many minds. It’s always interesting.” Will took another sip and looked away, flushed from the drink itself.

“A lot of power there, as well as responsibility,” Hannibal deduced, taking Will’s turned head as an opportunity to look at his alluring neck. 

“Doctor’s are held to oaths for a reason,” Will said with a shrug and looked back at Hannibal, catching him watching. There was more between them than met the eye, and Will wondered how long until one of them acted on it.

“Yes… it would be terrible to cross a boundary, wouldn’t it?” Hannibal asked, his eyes glimmering with unspoken want and mirth. He licked his lips when Will looked at him again. “Do you uphold every oath?”

“I try to. I don’t want to lose my ability to help people,” Will answered, slowly blinking his doe like eyes at Hannibal, unaware just how deeply the detective was already embedded inside of himself.

Hannibal sniffed a snarl, those eyes like a wave, pulling him under. He leaned towards Will, the tension palpable. When he spoke his tone was thicker, like sweet honey from a deadly bee. "And are there boundaries, here and now?"

Swallowing thickly, Will held his glass a little tighter. He shouldn’t, honestly, he should finish his drink drive back home. “I wish there wasn’t.”

“And yet if we’d crossed successfully at that parade, just one day prior to my official meeting with you, there might not be at all,” Hannibal supplied, a strand of dark hair hanging in his eyes as they seeked out the beautiful sea blues of the doctor around ten years his senior. 

“You’d be referred to another doctor,” Will sighed, trying to make healthy choices, at least one, in his life, but this was not going to be one of them. Will reached his free hand out and moved that piece of hair back.

Hannibal raised his hand to capture Will’s before he could withdraw it, and turned to place a kiss on the inside of his palm, his eyes never straying. When he spoke, it was over the doctor’s skin, and in raspy whisper. “Then I’m pleased that is not the case, even if it came at a cost of sorts.” 

“So it did,” Will whispered back, breath hitching in his throat. His fingers curled around Hannibal’s chin, feeling the ever so soft skin.

Hannibal leaned into it, the extended his free hand, holding Will’s face gently, under his head and atop his jaw. He leaned closer still, warm amber eyes going from his lips and up again. “May I kiss you, Will?”

“Yes.” Glass set down on the table in front of them, Will leaned in, gripping Hannibal’s jaw tightly as he pressed their mouths together, slowly, nothing rushed.

“Will…” The detective exhaled through his nose, slipping his tongue out to gently brush it against Will’s lips, seeking entry as he savored the feel of his santiny mouth against his own. 

Taking Hannibal’s drink, Will set it down too before pulling the younger the man into his lap, forcing him to straddle his thighs as they kissed, granting him entry as their tongues swept together. Hannibal let out a quiet growl, his arms resting on Will’s shoulders as his heart raced at erratic pace from the sheer power of the flame that ignited with each pass of slick muscle. He canted his head to the side, his jaw working, and rolled his hips down into the doctor’s groin. 

“Slow,” Will insisted with a heated breath, between kisses that were sloppy and pronounced, holding Hannibal down against his growing erection, despite what he asked for.

"As slow as you need," Hannibal promised, ceasing the movement of his hips, calming the winds of passion that threatened to sweep him and Will both away. He would wait as long as required, if only to be granted access into what he knew now, was his own garden of eden. The detective gently kissed Will's mouth again, running his tongue over the soft flesh of his cupid's bow. 

“You’re too good to take all at once and not savor,” Will insisted, wanting to explain, gazing up at his date for the evening, well aware their connection was much more than just sexual. 

"As are you, Will. Your flavor far surpasses that of any decadent dish I've tasted yet." It was certainly more than sexual to Hannibal as well. Will titillated his mind in ways he reasoned that no one else could. With a flicker of his eyes to the doctor's, he smiled, cool, and cunning, then kissed him once more.

 

"A successful dinner date tonight I would say. Likewise, I would very much enjoy seeing you again, and in the spirit of taking things slow, I promise to behave myself." 

There was no need to behave, but Will wanted their connection sound before they sealed the deal with anything else. “I hope so. I’d love to see more of you.”

“Then so we shall,” Hannibal said, his tone raspy, yet still elegant. He was much more himself within the confines of his own home. A soft kiss was given before he slipped off of Will’s lap and stood. “Would you care for another drink?” 

Will pulled Hannibal back to him, he wasn’t done yet. “Just because I want to wait on sex, doesn’t mean we can’t occupy ourselves otherwise.”

Hannibal positioned himself back on the solid muscle of Will's thighs, cupping his face. He licked his lips and leaned in to kiss him slowly, nipping at his mouth. "I would love nothing more than that. I could occupy myself with you for as long as you allow." 

The threat of trust hung in the balance, but Will would take what he could until that was impeccably his. He gripped Hannibal’s hips and pulled him forward and inch, gazing up at him as their lips brushed and meshed, tasting him slowly. “I want to savor every bit of you.”

Trust was a tricky, double edged sword, it pointed in two ways and had the potential to cut either one of them. Hannibal had been forthcoming with Will in ways he'd been with no other. Would Will tell _him_ everything? The detective sensed there were things that the doctor had lurking behind seemingly innocent eyes. Things that could tear or gouge. Still, he couldn't let that stop him. He slipped his fingers into soft curls and plundered his mouth. 

“And I, you. Your fruit is more sweet and exotic than any other.”

Hannibal was dangerous; Will could feel that down to his marrow. He held him fast, fingers gripped into his hips as they kissed, sweet and innocently, hard and rough, it hardly mattered as they began to blend and blur. Excitement filled Will had potentially being seen, at being understood, but even that was dangerous.

“Do you sweet talk everyone you’re with?”

“I would need others for that question to be applicable,” Hannibal husked, gazing down at Will-- the man who seemed to see him, thus far at least. He felt the beast stirring within, a need to bite, devour, and claim; he kept it at bay, though he was dangerous--they both were. “However, I meant it when I said sweeter than any other. It extends far into the past, and should our story close prematurely, will carry on into the future.” 

Will licked into Hannibal’s mouth, tongue over the sharp edges of those predatory teeth. He felt a kinship in beast inside of Hannibal, the one he planned to stroke the flames of slowly, luring him out. “Those words will get you bedded,” Will warned teasingly.

Hannibal grinned, his lips tugging seductively, yet elegantly as fierce amber eyes burned into piercing blues. He snarled and nipped at that tongue, his own slipping out to twist around it in a sort of primal dance. “I choose my words carefully, always considering the potential outcome of relinquishing them into the ever changing air.” 

There was slow, and then there was lustful want. Will couldn’t have it both ways, but maybe this would seal what he’d begun just the other morning, to bind them together in ways that no one else would have them. Hannibal would be his.

Will gripped the detective’s ass with both hands and held him against his groin, nipping at his mouth and tongue in turns. “You dissolve my resolve with a few choice words. What’s to be done about that?”

“I am rather curious to find that out myself,” Hannibal huffed seductively, the muscles of his posterior flexing inside of the fine fabric of his trousers. He braced a hand on either side of the sofa, grinding his hips once more, his whole body burning and ablaze with the fires of unbridled passion. “I leave myself in the very capable hands of the esteemed Doctor Graham.” 

“Protection? Lube?” Will asked, aware it had been a while, but he wasn’t going to do this _wrong_. “Bedroom?”

“Naturally, I possess both, and in the bedroom, just upstairs,” Hannibal explained, studying Will’s face. He certainly didn’t want to make it seemthat _this_ was all he was about. They could wait a year or likely an eternity and he’d find him just as interesting. 

“Would you prefer we wait now?” Will raised a brow, utterly taken by the younger man, willing to wait or forge their bond, one way or another.

“I am not one to deny myself or who someone who feels guilty about any indulgence, Will,” Hannibal crooned, tracing the sharp angel of Will’s jaw. He was quite drawn to the older man as well, and growing steadily more so. “I merely need you to be aware that this is more than the desires of the flesh. Some doors opened are harder closed, hm?”

“I don’t want a one night stand with you,” Will answered, licking his lips once as he pushed Hannibal off and then stood, reaching his hand out. “Lead me.”

Hannibal felt as much, but thought it prudent to state his intentions outwardly. The detective, while a man of the law in one sense, was not one who handled rejection well. It wasn’t as outwardly apparent of course, but he knew himself. With a nod, he trained his eyes on Will, sliding his hand into the doctor’s more aged one. He smiled, lacing their fingers, and walked him upstairs. 

When they reached his room at the end of the long hall, Hannibal opened the door, stepping back to let Will enter first to take in the decor. The first thing to be noticed was the strikingly beautiful statuary and art, then the elegant touches of blue, gray, cream and brown. Over the mantle facing the bed was wide mirror, perfect for his viewing pleasure, as well as that of any guests -- though that was a rarity. “Please, make yourself comfortable. The bathroom is just through there, should you need it.” 

“No,” Will said and moved to Hannibal’s side, touching his waist as he kissed him once more, deeply, and started to push him back toward the bed.

Hannibal undid his belt, then Will’s, working both of their pants undone as he kissed him back, moving closer and closer to his bed. When his calves bumped the mattress, he starting working on their shirts, piece by piece until they were both down to their underwear. With a caress of hand, he traced the lines of the doctor’s body, awestruck. “Beautiful.”

Will pushed Hannibal down and then tugged his underwear off, leaving the detective in his sock and garters only, utterly smitten with them as he took up Hannibal’s foot to remove them. He smiled wickedly down at the man, and kissed his toes as he peeled the socks off. Breath hitching, Hannibal gave a dark grin in return, his unsheathed cock hard against his furry belly, leaking. With the one foot in Will’s grasp, his pucker was exposed, which exhillerated the detective as he watching the cunning doctor play him like one of his own instruments. 

Young and supple, Will knew he was getting to delve in where most had not, given Hannibal’s background. He took the other sock off and rubbed his thumbs into the bed of his foot, slowly, kissing the side of his ankle. “I couldn’t rush if I wanted to…”

“I’m glad to hear that, because this is not something I want to pass quickly,” Hannibal whispered, his toes wiggling of their own accord for an instant as the detective let his guard down. He trained dark hues on Will’s every move, licking his lips as he savored the kiss on his well cared for skin. 

“I’m going to have you all night,” Will insisted, kissing down Hannibal’s leg, fingers following slowly as he massaged his calves and then his thighs, working the well worn muscles of the detective loose.

Hannibal responded with a throaty grunt, the air seductively heated as he drew a breath back in. His back arched slightly, fingers seeking purchase amidst the fine sheets, and he wrapped one hand around his own cock to stroke ever so slowly. “Will you leave me a sweaty mess upon my bed?” 

“A puddle. I’ll have to drag you to the bath,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s skin, kissing down his thigh where his fingers trailed, until he nestled his nose into Hannibal’s groin.

A pleasurable hiss escaped Hannibal’s mouth quietly, through sharp teeth, and he moved his hand to strum through Will’s curly tendrils. He licked his lips and watched him, his heart beating fast under hot, bronzed skin. “I have no doubts about that. You have already proven more than skilled with your lips and tongue.” 

Will gazed up at Hannibal, eyes dark with lust. He dragged his tongue over his balls and then up his shaft, bobbing down once over the head, and then off, teasingly. “Just wait.”

“Ah, Will-” Hannibal grunted in response, his eyes nearly opaque with devilish desire. He kept his restraint, not bucking his hips, even if his body begged him to. “I will always wait when you request it. Mm... you are wicked for teasing me so.” 

“Teasing builds the tension,” Will murmured and did it again, dipping low over Hannibal’s shaft, sucking him down, laving his tongue over the tip, rubbing against the nerves as he spread his thighs with his hands, groping.

Hannibal had an urge to grip Will’s hair and press _him_ against the bed, torment him a bit with pleasure. He didn’t though as he was enjoying this rather a lot. “Yes, that it does,” he growled, groaning, and snarling like a beast. 

Will worked him over, again and again, and squeezed his balls in one hand, and then started to crawl and kiss up his body, sharing the taste of his salty precome with him as their tongues tangled together.

Hannibal moaned, biting at Will’s lips hungrily. He wasn’t truly in a hurry. The detective wrapped his legs around him, rubbing their cocks together. “Will-”

The detective’s phone rang then, just as he was about to all but growl out the demand to be fucked or to fuck him, he didn’t care which. Looking into hypnotic blue eyes, he sighed. “That is likely my boss. I should take this. I apologize, Will.” 

Will watched as Hannibal reached over and grabbed his phone with clear disdain. He pushed the green button.

“Detective Lecter speaking.” 

“Hannibal. It’s Jack. We found a body washed up in the bayou, thought you’d like to know and come take a look,” Jack said on the other end, noise behind him of people working quickly.

Will gave Hannibal a look, brows raised, and clearly not pleased with the interruption.

Hannibal cut his eyes to Will, seeing his expression, and licked his lips, sniffing a snarl as though Jack might be able to see it. 

“Your timing in as impeccable as always, Jack, however yes, I’ll be there shortly. Thank you and goodbye.”

Pressing the end button, Hannibal set his phone and cupped Will’s face. “I assume you know by the conversation that our evening has been destined to end prematurely. I apologize, Will, and hope you’ll allow me to make it up to you. A body has been discovered, and I speculate they think it could be another victim in a series of murders.” 

“We wouldn’t want you to keep them waiting for a ‘could be’,” Will commented, slipping off the bed, he found his underwear first and then the rest of his clothes, shoes last, tying them up as he at the end of the bed.

“I have my career and duty, just as you,” Hannibal explained, rising to do the same, though with different attire more suited for work -- gun and holster included. “You’re angry.” 

“I am undeniably upset our evening has ended so soon,” Will said, though he had thought to leave earlier, but the detective was far too enticing. Oh well. He fixed his tie and shirt, and then his jacket. “You have a duty. I have my dogs to see as it is.”

“Yes, true enough. Perhaps you can check your book and let me know when you might be free again,” Hannibal offered, putting on his shoes, then standing to smooth back his dark hair before donning his leather jacket. “If you wish that is.” 

“I’ll let you know,” Will said with faint air of uncertainty about him as he headed down stairs to retrieve his coat.

Hannibal pressed his lips into a fine line and followed him down. He got his keys and wallet, walking over to touch Will’s shoulder. “Please do. May I kiss you goodnight and see you out?” 

Will would be seen one way or another.

He looked at Hannibal and shrugged his coat on, stepping out the door backwards, beckoning the detective to chase, if he wanted. “Please do.”

Hannibal grabbed the lapels of Will’s coat and pulled him close against his body, kissing him soundly, with an arm hooking around his waist. It wasn’t desperate but merely a reminder of the dark connection they shared, a morsel to remain on their tongues after they’d parted.

“Mm,” Will hummed and held Hannibal’s face with both hands, kissing him reverently. Their faces lingered for a moment before he pulled back. “If nothing else, I’ll see you on your appointment day, but I hope to see you before then.”

“Yes, and likewise, I do as well,” Hannibal murmured, giving Will a twitching grin. He looked at him once more, just as awestruck, giving him space to walk. “For what it is worth, I did enjoy the evening.” 

“For what it’s worth,” Will repeated with a look over at Hannibal, and smiled as he arrived at his car. “We’ll try again sometime, when our schedules align.”

Hannibal smirked at that, and then nodded, opening Will’s door for him--being the chivalrous man that he was. “Yes, indeed. Safe travels and goodnight, Will.” 

Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal once more, smiling against his mouth once. “You as well.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal hummed, licking his lips and once Will was inside, he closed his door, his eyes keenly locked onto him until he was out of view. Only then did he get into his own vehicle and head out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The body found was that of a little girl, around seven years of age. She’d been missing for weeks. Bloated and full of swamp sludge, she was dragged ashore, her chest cavity broken open and her lungs missing, taken for whatever reason, the rest of her left in tact. She was pale, and her blonde hair stringy from being in the bayou so long.

“Cause of death wasn’t drowning,” Jack said as Hannibal appeared. “Her lungs were removed and then she was discarded.”

Hannibal, for a moment, envisioned his sister's face when he surveyed the body, crouching. The blonde hair on the girl didn't help. He sniffed, sharp teeth exposing before he composed himself, righting his stance. After another look, he turned to Jack. 

"Her lungs were chosen for a reason beyond cruelty. Lungs give life, renewal, a key element. They also make a wonderful dish, a delicacy, especially without the smoke and toxins that can come with age." 

 

“You think her lungs have been eaten?” Jack asked, nodding for Bev to take what evidence they had so far back to the lab. “Is this the work of our killer? Have we finally found a body?”

“I am not altogether certain, however, it does appear as though it very well may be,” Hannibal speculated, not sure yet, but the signs pointed to it. Why would there be a body now? What brought the killer out of hiding? Time would tell. 

“We’ll find out. Maybe he’s feeling guilty now?” Jack speculated, watching Hannibal closely. “Or he got lazy with the goods.”

“It is too cruel a send off to be an apology,” Hannibal offered, rubbing his chin as he contemplated. “I would say it’s the latter.” 

Jack sighed, hands in his pockets. “Lets get her to the lab and see what we can find on our killer. Any clues left behind.”

Hannibal nodded, his hands going into his leather jacket. The frogs and other life of the bayou seemed to sing their agreement, and the smell had invaded his olfactory senses long enough. “Yes, a good idea, Jack.” 

***

“So you found a body,” Will said at their next session, tapping his toe in the air slightly with his legs crossed. 

“Yes, a little girl no more than seven years of age. Her lungs were removed, body cast out into bayou,” Hannibal explained, watching Will closely. 

“Terrible. What happened to her lungs? Taken?” Will asked, curious.

“They were taken, yes. They were removed by a means that did not indicate any sort of animal or reptile that would frequent the murky waters there.” Hannibal licked his lips, relaxing back in the chair. “As to what happened, we do not know, not yet. A trophy or even a meal likely. He had no love for this girl, she wasn’t violated sexually, or otherwise. It doesn’t seem intimate in nature, in any degree.”

“Very strange. Do you believe your killer ate her lungs? Have you any clues now that there is a body?” Will asked, not taking any notes, but merely getting Hannibal to talk it through.

“It’s possible, though I’m not sure why this killer has chosen now to leave a victim’s body. Surely it’s not an act of attention. It was either an accident out of carelessness, which I doubt, or on purpose.” Hannibal clasped his hands together, thinking. “Perhaps they want me to think that they did though.” 

“You don’t believe this to be the act of your killer?” Will tapped his pen on his notebook thoughtfully. “So where does the girl come from if not the killer you’re seeking?”

“I’m merely looking at things from all angles.” Hannibal leaned forward, head canted, focusing on their conversation, on Will’s mind, and the other night. Many trains were running. “She had the blonde hair of my sister… Mischa. I find myself wondering if that is happenstance or purposeful.”

“To what end would it be purposeful?” Will watched Hannibal back, casually, without emotion crossing his face other than curiosity.

“Reminding me of my initial mission, perhaps,” Hannibal speculated, looking at Will’s closed off expressing. 

“How would your killer know?” Will raised a brow toward his patient.

“I do not know who he knows, or what connections we might hold without my knowledge,” Hannibal answered, speaking aloud about the possibilities so that he might come to a conclusion. 

“It’s very possibly your killer knows the other killer you seek, the one that brought you here,” Will offered, insightfully. “Or he could be one in the same.”

“Something to contemplate,” Hannibal agreed, crossing one leg over the other. He found Will’s insight useful as well as intriguing. 

“What else have you thought about with your killer? Why the little girl? If he’s not targeting you, that is.” Will raised both brows toward Hannibal, watching him with keen, blue eyes.

“Yes. I’ve tried to recreate his motives in my mind, to the best of my ability,” Hannibal agreed, licking his lips when he looked into those eyes. “Age gives renewal. Her youth is likely a factor if it does not have anything to do with me. Maybe he is hoping to take that bit into himself.”

“Use her as a fountain of youth?” Will blinked slowly, head canted as he watched his handsome patient. He had not seen nor heard from him since their date, and that had been days, over the weekend. It time enough for Will, however, to get some work done.

“It’s one possible explanation. Some believe cannibalism is a way to take in a person’s power, or even youth,” Hannibal said, running his tongue over his sharp fangs. He’d wanted very much to call Will before now, but figured it wouldn’t do to be too persistent. “That is if this killer did indeed consume a part of her. Clearly he had no desire to honor the rest.”

“To kill a child is a sin, to consume her on top of it, is even more so,” Will commented, not one to kill children himself, it was unfortunate that was what he found. “Or perhaps he meant to eat the rest, but found he couldn’t.”

“Guilt for eating what he began, so he discard the rest? But would he not dispose of her in some other manner beyond a swamp where she would have been consumed by all the vicious life of the bayou?” Hannibal asked, wanting to find Will’s perspective on that, since Jack had made a nod to a similar point at the scene. 

“Was he interrupted? An unexpected guest? Company? Maybe he was caught,” Will offered, eyes never leaving Hannibal's face. “If he’s your usual killer or not, it’s safe to say he was not ready to dispose of the body.”

Hannibal contemplated that and nodded, pursing his lips. He ran his fingers over the fabric of his pants, idly. “If he was interrupted I would suspect another missing person. This killer would not appreciate the rudeness associated with the spontaneity.”

“But which killer, if we have two, would have killed whom?” Will smiled a little, liking the challenge of getting Hannibal to see all the factors at play. And leading him astray and yet so much closer to another goal.

“I would put my money on the killer that has been evading justice for years now. A seasoned and solitary killer,” Hannibal said, his eyes going to the subtle twist of Will’s lips. He reciprocated. 

“And which one is that? The killer of the child or the killer you’ve been looking for? That is, if they aren’t one in the same.”

“Both, if there are two, I've been seeking. One more than the other. I am starting to think that this is either the one who killed my sister or perhaps it's made to look that way,” Hannibal answered.

“Could be a set up.” Will offered, but mostly to see the reaction. Hannibal was smart, he’d figure it out eventually, but so long as it never came back to Will, it was fine. “Or neither one.” 

“A misdirection perhaps.” Hannibal was drawing conclusions but some of his answers were to also see responses. 

“Perhaps--you are the detective,” Will said with a genuine smile. “Has there been news recently in the papers over these killings?”

“The latest body, connected or not, hasn’t been made public knowledge yet, however there have been issues posted on Tattle Crime Dot Com. Miss Lounds is quite the chatty lamb,” Hannibal explained, smiling back at Will, maybe a testing nudge of his own. 

“She has given her audiences the chance for information they shouldn’t have.” Will commented and tapped his toe in the air once more, and looked down at his notes. “You said the body looked like your sister, how did that feel for you?”

“Nostalgic,” Hannibal replied, nodding at the first bit that Will had said about Miss Lounds. He didn’t like her one bit, found her to be a fly in the after birth of society. “Sadness, anger, guilt. All of those emotions were present.”

“Perhaps, in a way, if you find your killer, you can lay to rest a bit more of your sister for this one. Or better yet, hopefully you find her killers,” Will commented, subjectively, watching Hannibal keenly, writing notes.

“How would you suggest I do that, Doctor?” Hannibal asked, almost coy as he spoke, licking his lips. He had an agenda, a way he planned to put _them_ to rest. There would be a reckoning for Mischa’s killers. 

“It is your trauma, detective, perhaps you should think about how that would best suit you,” Will suggested. He could give advice and ideas, but only Hannibal would know the way to set his heart at peace.

“Yes, Will. I already have a few ideas about that very thing,” Hannibal responded, darkness flashing before his eyes, blood and breath fueling the elements of change. 

“Have you then?” Will raised his brows toward Hannibal, expectantly.

“I have… images of their eyes as the last breath escaped their lungs,” Hannibal stated, leaning forward. 

“Are you planning… to kill them when you find them?” Will set the pen down on his book, not taking notes of that, if Hannibal were worried.

Hannibal was cautious in that regard, having only stated it prior as imagery and not intent. This question was far more direct. He merely nodded, faintly, answering without verbal confirmation, though he didn’t suspect there were any recording devices in the office, since that would a violation of doctor - patient confidentiality. The gesture was very much appreciated.

“Would it make you feel better? Justice due?” 

“Immensely so, yes.” Hannibal’s eyes looked seemingly opaque maroon with the blood lust that had been boiling under his skin for some time now. 

Smiling a little, Will set the book down with the pen and stood. He walked to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, gesturing one to Hannibal. “I would suggest thinking and grounding yourself before going to find whomever it is. Your career is at stake, and I would hate to see it ended because of premeditated murder.”

“It would appear accidental,” Hannibal assured, rising and walking over to Will to take the filled glass. He said thank you, and took a sip, enjoying the burn as it went down. “Most likely.” 

“Appear.” Will gave an honest look to Hannibal and sipped his drink, leaning against his desk there.

“Just as the girl found recently could be seen as. Many things appear to be what they are not,” Hannibal said, moving to lean on the desk next to Will, looking over at him as he took another pull from his tumbler. 

“I suppose you’ll first have to get down to who done it,” Will said with a smile, their shoulders brushing. It was only early afternoon yet, but Will felt they needed the drink, something to ease the tension.

Hannibal felt it too, watching Will over the rim of his glass. He let it linger on his tongue, then swallowed. “It would seem clues are appearing. It should not be too difficult.”

“Good to hear,” Will said, wanting nothing more than to start where they had left off, but he had other patients to attend to later on.

“Before my hour is up, I must say that I still look forward to seeing you again. Be that as it may, you have my number,” Hannibal smiled, also wanting the same, but he wouldn’t force it, and he had a killer to find.

Setting his glass down, Will reached over and touched Hannibal’s arm and then leaned in toward him. “I apologize for not being in contact this weekend. I took the dogs out to the lake to get away from the city.”

Hannibal placed his hand over Will’s for an instant, feeling the warmth and the spark that had been there from the beginning. He smiled, all the way to his eyes. “Peace in the serenity that only nature can offer. Of course, you needn’t apologize. I too find solace in various activities. Usually when I compose a new piece of music or sketch.”

Will kissed Hannibal softly with that, and leaned in a little with it. “I’d love to hear or see some day.”

With a gentle hand, Hannibal traced Will’s jaw, the tips of his fingers lingering a beat as he smiled over his lips. “All you need do is name the time and place.”

“My evenings are free this week, when you are,” Will whispered, pulling back.

“Tomorrow evening then,” Hannibal suggested, placing his hand in his pocket, the other clasping the glass for a decided and finishing swallow. 

Will drank his bit left and then set his glass aside on his desk to wash later in the main part of his house. “Here or… your place?”

“I have no objections to either, however if you wish to hear me play something for you, I suggest my home,” Hannibal murmured, though he could always just bring a sketch to Will’s, or even sketch him...well it wouldn’t be the first for that. 

“Your preference is fine,” Will said, finding himself hard pressed to let Hannibal leave their session, but they did have a few more minutes left.

Hannibal kept an eye on the time, periodically, and set his glass along with Will’s. He righted his stance and turned to face him. “Shall I pick you up here then, say at six, if it suits your schedule?”

Brows raised, Will nodded. “Alright. I’ll be left in your hands, Hannibal.”

“I don’t foresee a problem with that,” Hannibal smirked slightly, then plucked his keys from his pocket. 

Will sat on the edge of his desk and pulled Hannibal toward his, between his thighs, hands on his waist. “Good luck with your case, detective.”

“With a standard of care such a yours and all its excellence, I have no doubts that luck shall not be needed, doctor,” Hannibal rasped, his free hand rubbing Will’s bicep before he leaned in to give him a parting kiss. 

“Good.” Will leaned up into the kiss a little more, and held Hannibal close to him, their tongues _just_ touching. “Should I bring anything? Are you well prepared?” Will smirked.

The detective suppressed a growl, his fangs barely worrying the plump flesh of Will’s lower lip. He stopped, letting their brows rest together. “I am prepared in ways you’ve yet to see. Just yourself will more than suffice.” 

“Myself then,” Will whispered and gazed at Hannibal, well aware that his feelings may just get the best of him if he wasn’t on top of it.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered back, then with a final look, pulled back, his own feelings growing. “Well, then I will leave you to attend to your next patient. Tomorrow at six, I will come for you.” 

“So you will,” the doctor said and stood, showing Hannibal out.

***

The next evening, after a long night prior--Hannibal had been trailing a lead that had lead him no where sadly, but he felt he was close to finding this killer--he went to Will’s home and knocked on his personal door, not the office entrance. He smoothed down black and maroon suit, waiting.

Will opened the door, dogs rushing up to meet whoever was there, licking and sniffing at Hannibal as Will tried to back them off, back into the house. He was clad in a nice grey suit and a blue tie, knowing Hannibal preferred the theatrics.

“Sorry, they _love_ people.”

Hannibal eyed Will hungrily, quite liking him dressed in that way. The dogs made it a bit more difficult of course but he didn’t mind too much. Leaning down he let them have another sniff, petted a few round heads, then stood. 

“Not to worry,” Hannibal said, coming inside. “You look breathtaking.”

Will let the dogs have their moment and then pushed them back inside gently, and locked the door. “I have a lot of time tonight. They’ve been well fed and taken care of for the evening.”

“Excellent. Perhaps next time, I might be given a tour of your home?” Hannibal asked, wanting to see a little more of Will’s private world, but that could wait for another time. “For now, I have supper keeping warm at mine.” 

“How about when you drop me off?” Will suggested, pocketing his keys into his coat pocket before turning to Hannibal.

“Perfect,” Hannibal agreed, offering his arm to Will if he wished it, done in a discreet yet apparent way. He wouldn’t be offended in any case. 

Will wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s bicep, letting the younger man lead him to the parked car. “I’d rather give my pack time to get to know you, anyway.”

“I think that is wise, yes.” Hannibal loved the feel of Will there on his arm as he opened the door to his Bentley. He smiled and gestured. “After you.”

Will slipped in and buckled, fingers pressed over the leather with a smile. Hannibal honestly didn’t need the money at all, and Will commended him for working toward something anyway, fortune or not. Hannibal closed his door, and then walked around to get inside as well. He fastened his seatbelt, and cranked up the engine. When he saw the smile, he gave one of his own, backing out.

“A penny for your thoughts, Will.”

“I’m always surprised with you. You hold yourself far different when you are a detective than you do in you personal life. I wonder which parts of you I get at the end of the day,” Will said with an elusive smile.

Hannibal looked over at Will, then grinned, winking, and turning right onto the road. Fingers curled around the steering wheel as he swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, elegant yet rough. “I hardly think it is my association with Jack that interests you, hm? Which are the parts with which you would prefer to partake?”

“I am a greedy man and would take them all,” Will admitted with a smile, having shaved to his stubble a little bit, less of a beard, cleaner looking.

“You wouldn’t need to take them, they’re already at your feet,” Hannibal smiled, charming, and dark. He wanted to run his tongue along Will’s jaw, worship him. 

“I’ll remember that.” Will had no desire for dinner that evening, but rather to feast on his new beau to be, if he had his own way.

“Please do,” Hannibal murmured, making a left, onto the road that would take them to his home. He reached over and kneaded Will’s thigh with his deft hand. 

Their attraction was evident, from the start, and Will smiled over at Hannibal with cheeky look. “I’m not sure dinner will be had until much later, unfortunately.”

“It will keep until we’ve worked up a proper appetite,” Hannibal crooned, deep and raspy. He placed his hand back on the wheel, ready to take Will apart, or be taken, either way was fine with him. 

“Good to know.” Will kept his hands to himself until they arrived at Hannibal’s house, and then let himself out of the car, waiting for Hannibal to escort him into the home.

Hannibal did, and closed the door behind them, the smell of food present but not overbearing. He turned to his date and touched his shoulder. “May I take your coat?” 

Once more, Will shrugged off his coat. He’d made sure the day prior that there would be absolutely no interuptions. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, all too polite, and removed his as well, slipping out of his shoes. He removed his tie next, and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. “A drink first or shall we find another way to spend our time…”

“I can think of others ways,” Will said with a smile, and undid his own tie and suit coat, folding it over the sofa.

Hannibal grabbed either side of Will’s undone tie and pulled him close, flush against his body with a little growl. He kissed him, slowly, but passionately, and then let go. “So can I.” 

Licking his lips once, Will pulled Hannibal back in for another kiss, walking backwards to the stairs. “Let’s not waste time then.”

Hannibal pressed his palm flat into the dip of Will’s back, brushing his lips over his jaw, and inhaling his neck briefly. He moved back then took his hand, walking him upstairs so they didn’t have to waste anymore time. When they reached the top, he opened his room door, then kissed Will against it, dark hair scattering between their brows. Will groaned and began to undo Hannibal’s shirt and then pushed it off his shoulders while stepping out of his dress shoes near the door, never letting their mouths part for more than a second as they stripped down.

Once they were naked, Hannibal ran his hands down the muscles of Will’s back, to his ass, which he cupped, and gripped. Close to his ear, he whispered, “You are a living work of art,” then dropped to his knees, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He nosed into his balls, taking in his musky, clean scent, and licked there, all the way to the tip to taste his essence. 

Will pressed his palms into Hannibal’s shoulders, keeping him subjectively on his knees. “Hannibal,” he managed, pale skin flushed with lust as his eyes grew darker with it. His head lolled back against the door where Hannibal pinned his hips.

Hannibal groaned his delight, dark eyes flicking upwards. He took him down to the root, opening his throat, and slathered his tongue against the silky skin of Will’s cock. His senses were flooded with the doctor, and he knew he could feast on him like this for hours. 

“That’s…” Will breathed out, fingers going into Hannibal’s slicky, dark strands, tugging gently with encouragement to keep going. 

With a perfect seal Hannibal moved up and down Will’s cock, cheeks hollowed and casting an ominous shadow, by the low, flickering light of the room. He grunted, his free hand going to his own turgid flesh, tugging his foreskin back and forth. 

“Bed?” Will asked, gripping Hannibal’s hair tighter in one hand, the other on his shoulder. His legs were growing weak with lust, needing some relief if he wanted not to melt into a puddle in Hannibal’s arms.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, his voice rough, and lips swollen. He stood and backed Will against it, holding his face as he kissed him. Again, he knew that he would be fine on top, or on bottom, anything to meld and join with him physically. An expression that further solidified the one they already shared intellectually. 

Will didn’t mind one way or another. He dropped to the bed and pulled Hannibal over him. Letting the younger man top would be a show of face, letting go of his control and giving it over. Trust. “You should take me. When you’re ready.”

Hannibal saw that, appreciated it, and licked into Will’s mouth slowly, grinding their cocks together where they’d left off before. Blindly he reached over and procured the lubricant, setting it nearby. “I would love nothing more.” 

“Good.” Will swallowed and then pulled Hannibal to him, kissing him once more as their lengths rubbed and hips rolled together.

Hannibal slid to the side and hitched Will’s leg over his hip, slicking up his fingers. He rubbed one down his crack and over his pucker, carefully, still kissing his lips, and his neck. The heat there was striking, and he couldn’t wait to be enveloped by him. “Perfect…”

Will gasped, lifting his hips a little and spreading himself so Hannibal’s finger slipped in easily. “Oh…” he managed, whispering it against Hannibal’s lips.

He was so tight, so silky inside that Hannibal had to steel himself from going too fast, too soon. With a bite to Will’s neck, he angled his finger, pressing against his prostate to give him more pleasure once he felt the ring relax. Will groaned against Hannibal’s mouth with the touch, and writhed into him.

“Hannibal-”

A second finger was added, slow, and precise, and Hannibal held Will to him with by way of the press of his chest. He working him open, inserting a third, wanting to make sure there’d be minimal discomfort when he took him. 

“Will-”

“That’s good,” Will insisted, breathing a little harder as he held onto Hannibal, grinding his ass down over the digits.

“Mm,” Hannibal growled, and once Will was ready, he removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He rolled over on top of him, nestling between thick thighs, positioning the head of his dick at his waiting hole. With a slow kiss, he slipped inside, giving him time to adjust before he seated himself fully. “Ah, Will…” 

Will’s fingers found purchase in Hannibal’s hair once more, tugging slightly as they shared the same air, working Hannibal in. Once there, Will relaxed and lifted his hips, legs around Hannibal’s hips. “I’ve dreamed of you since the other night…”

“So have I,” Hannibal confessed, meaning every last syllable of his wording. He kissed down to his neck, body undulating and humping into Will’s. It was beautiful, slow at first, but the beast would come out to play soon enough. “If we are dreaming now, I have no plans to wake.”

“Not dreaming,” Will whispered, gripping Hannibal closer to him, lifting his legs to put over Hannibal’s forearms, to get deeper inside of him.

Hannibal held fast, and all but bent Will in half at that. He leaned down and redoubled his efforts, going faster. The detective’s hair hung in his eyes, his muscles rippling, and sweat dripping down between the dimples in his back. “I want nothing more than to tear you apart, piece by piece, just for me.” 

“Then do it,” Will said, darkly, eyes dark with lust as his whole body conformed for Hannibal, pliable and solid all at once. Heat burst through his veins, threatening to coil and release.

With a snarl, Hannibal bit down on Will’s chest, his strong hips slamming against his body as he filled his ass over and over. His own climax churned, boiling hot like molten lava and threatened to burn him alive with the fires of passion. The detective popped his skin, lapping at the blood, grunting like the beast he truly was. 

“Fuck-” the doctor broke in the moment, his body coiling and heating near hazardously, writhing under the young detective. “Hannibal, I’m-” there was no stopping the avalanche of heat that exploded through his loins, boiling hot.

Watching Will come undone like that was indescribably breathtaking. It only spurred Hannibal on. He pounded him relentlessly, the bed moving from the sheer force of it, and covered his blood tinged mouth with his own. A few more thrusts and sweeps of tongue and he found his own release. Hot, milky come coated the doctor’s walls, as the detective all but howled out Will’s name--a dark prayer of reverence in a moment of bliss. “Will...Ah, yes-”

Clutching Hannibal closer as he came down from his euphoric high, Will breathed the same air with him, gasping and groaning, until finally they came to standstill, pausing and just being. It was fast but perfect, exactly what Will needed to let go of the days past them. “Perfect.”

“Quite,” Hannibal agreed, brushing a curl from Will’s brow as sweat cooled on their heated skin. He had needed this too; craving Will in all forms and ways. To him, it was proof of their inevitable bond, and needless to say he was ready to explore if further. 

“Where does this leave us?” Will asked, as thought feeling out Hannibal’s mind, his feelings.

“I can't speak for you, but my wish is that it leaves us at each other's side. My feeling extends beyond just tonight, it is as profound as the cold, rolling ocean,” Hannibal answered, with a gentle kiss before he got off and laid down beside him, limbs tangling together. 

“I’d like that, Hannibal,” Will said, rolling to his side to wrapped himself around Hannibal, enjoying their afterglow.

“Then it’s settled,” Hannibal whispered, gazing at Will amorously, tracing the angle of his sharp jaw with his fingertip. Consummation was complete; they were _conjoined_. 

Will reached for Hannibal and kissed him again, slowly, nuzzling his face, sweaty. “I should refer you to another doctor.”

“If you feel it's necessary, but I’ve learned a lot from you already,” Hannibal smiled, taking in Will’s breath as they laid close. 

“Perhaps we… limit it to conversations,” Will said, “a way to get your therapy in, but as friends.”

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal agreed, running his hands down Will’s side, to his back, then finally letting it rest atop his perfectly sculpted ass. “In all actuality I would prefer that with you, than to converse with another.”

“And I’d hate to lose the only interesting patient I’ve ever had,” Will said with a smile, rolling a little closer, their noses brushing.

“I would not wish to cease stimulating my doctor,” Hannibal crooned, nipping at Will’s lips, aware that he was, himself, falling in love. 

Will groaned with that and rolled over Hannibal, pinning him down with his weight. “I don’t think I’d survive that separation.”

“Nor would I.” Hannibal caressed Will’s face, and kissed him again, embracing his love. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starved now.” Will was in no rush to move, but his stomach growled loudly between them.

Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will’s belly before standing with a smile. He offered his hand and nodded. “Yes, we’ve worked up an appetite.” 

Will stood with Hannibal’s help, and then grabbed his pants by the door, and then went to change and clean up, before returning, dressed. “What’s for dinner? It smelled amazing.”

"Coratella con carciofi--purple artichokes served with spring lamb's liver, lungs and heart," Hannibal answered, with a preening nod of thanks to the compliment. He put on his pants, after he'd gone into the bathroom to clean himself out. Once they were fastened he, slipped on a pair of shoes, and put on his shirt. 

“I’ve never had it, but I’m an adventurous eater.” Will touched Hannibal’s arm, for him to lead.

Hannibal quirked his brow with a lick of his lips, quite liking that. He lead him down to the dining room and poured them each a glass of red that had been breathing. “Then I hope you will not be disappointed.”

“Hard to be if I’ve never had it,” Will said, taking the glass, sniffing it once and then swirling it again before taking a tentative sip.

“Scent gives us expectations or speculations. I assure you what we perceive with our noses as good or bad can all too often turn out the other way,” Hannibal offered, smiling, then doing the same with his glass. 

“I trust your cooking,” Will said, quietly, and took another sip before sitting down for dinner.

Hannibal took one more pull as well, then smiled, walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later he brought out the spread and set a platter in front of Will, then himself before he sat down. He took up his utensils and waited. “Bon appetit, Will.”

Will cut into his meal first and took a bite, savoring every bit of the taste and smell as it wafted through his senses. He did start to wonder what sort of meal could be made of someone if given to Hannibal. “This is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal hummed, and then took a bite since Will had. He slipped the fork out of his mouth, savoring every bite of his creation. It was perfect, he mused to himself, but enjoying the meal with his beloved made it all the more so. 

“What got you into cooking?” Will asked, wondering if there was some trauma that put Hannibal in the spot he was now with cooking his own meals.

“When I was boy I used to watch my mother. The way she moved around the kitchen was impressive. As I grew, I contemplated my curiosity in regards to anatomy and had considered becoming a surgeon,” Hannibal explained, taking another bite, then wiping his mouth. He followed it with more wine, his eyes trained on Will. “After what happened to Mischa occured, I decided that food was much more than just sustenance. It had meaning, could be hard to come by for those without means, and deserved to be art molded by my hands.” 

“A far better reason than I might assume,” Will mused as he took another bite, saving those bits of information for later. “Whatever the reason, I am pleased you picked it up.”

“Just as I am pleased you became who did,” Hannibal reciprocated, but he meant it. If Will had not, perhaps they wouldn’t have found one another after that fateful night. “Thank you, however.”

“Fate does what it must to bring us together,” Will commented with a little smile, taking another bite which he bit and chewed slowly, savoring.

“That it does, and has,” Hannibal agreed, equally enjoying the meal they were sharing. He smiled back, drawing a slow breath of contentment. 

They finished their meal and Will offered to help clean up, this time, and then once that was finished, they withdrew to the fire once more, with brandy in hand. “I hope your work doesn’t call this time.”

“I can just as easily let it go to voicemail, if need be,” Hannibal chuckled, brushing his hair from his face as he sat next to Will. Sipping his brandy, he turned to look at him. “I truly don’t suspect anything will turn up tonight. It would be in close proximity to the last and that hardly seems to be the pattern.” 

“So then, have you figured out who the girl’s killer is? You talk as though it’s your usual killer and his patterns, and yet it’s very different, isn’t it?” Will asked, curious for now how much Hannibal had put together.

“His pattern was not what’s been as of late. Inconsistency, at least in our eyes,” Hannibal explained, taking another sip of his brandy. He didn’t know who the killer was yet, or if both killers were separate or one in the same.

Will had set in motion a certain amount of confusion on it, in hopes to get Hannibal to see his killer, of his sister. “A shame.”

“In truth it could very well be the same man I am seeking. It is why I’ve come here,” Hannibal said, not having discounted that theory in the least, but given his position of power, he needed a little more evidence before he was to strike. More than that, he was ever a man of patience. It would be worth it in the end.

“You’ll figure it out,” Will said, leaning closer to Hannibal where they sat.

Hannibal chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Will. “That I shall. I always do, as a rule.”

Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s shoulders, lingering close. “I have the utmost faith in you.”

That was what he wanted, for both of them to see the best in each other. He finished his brandy and set it down on the table. “That will not go unappreciated, Will.” 

Will finished his drink and then slipped in closer to Hannibal, hand resting on his shoulder. “Good.”


End file.
